


Pain

by renelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Maso!Steve, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renelle/pseuds/renelle
Summary: Steve terbiasa menerima rasa sakit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America (c) Marvel. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi

“Aku mulai berpikir kau sebenarnya masokis, Steve.”

Bucky menuang alkohol pada kapas lalu mengusapkannya di bibir bawah Steve dengan pelan. Steve berjengit ketika lukanya terasa dua kali lebih perih. Ia meludah ke sapu tangan. Salivanya bercampur dengan darah.

“Kausuka melibatkan dirimu dengan masalah yang berakhir dengan perkelahian.” Satu sudut bibir Bucky terangkat tinggi.

“Tidak lucu.” Steve mendengus keras.

“Bagaimana aku bisa ikut pelatihan militer dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri sementara kau terus seperti ini.”

Ada jeda yang menyusup di antara mereka sebelum Steve membalas, “Kau tidak harus mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

Bola mata Bucky berputar. “Terakhir kali kaubilang ‘aku akan baik-baik saja’ aku menemukan lebam di pipimu. Aku takut saat kita bertemu kembali, aku mendapatimu terbaring di rumah sakit atau bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.”

Steve diam. Kepala tertunduk. Jemarinya memainkan ujung sapu tangan.

“Aku menghargai itu, Buck. Tapi aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu kau perhatikan. Jadi, kalau kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah.”

“… Benar. Kau benar.”

.

.

Steve membuka mata. Alunan suara Marvin Gaye dari iPod membawa alam bawa sadar Steve ke abad dua puluh satu, mengembalikan kenangan masa lalu terlempar jauh di belakang kepala. Bau obat menusuk indera penciuman, dikelilingi dinding putih yang membisu.

Belakangan Steve sering memimpikan Bucky dan cerita lama mereka semasa di Brooklyn. Seperti mendapat pertanda bahwa ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Winter Soldier, Sang Hantu. Tetapi Hantu itu bernyawa dan Bucky terperangkap di sana.

Seluruh tubuh Steve nyeri. Setiap tarikan napas terasa menusuk paru-paru. Ia menduga satu tulang rusuknya patah. Namun Steve berpikir rasa sakit ini tidaklah sebanding dengan segala derita yang Bucky alami selama disekap Hydra. Steve bahkan enggan untuk membayangkan siksaan macam apa yang telah Bucky lalui. Sebagian dirinya merasa bersalah karena gagal meraih tangan Bucky pada waktu Bucky terjatuh dari kereta. Dan perasaan itu terus menghantui Steve manakala Bucky muncul dalam memorinya.

Steve menyesali ia pernah berkata kasar pada Bucky, meski tidak dimaksudkan demikian. Dahulu ia mengenyahkan Bucky, sekarang ia mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia. Hidup memang punya selera humor yang aneh.

Mengerahkan otot tangan, Steve mengambil ponsel di atas meja. Sejurus kemudian ia mengetik pesan pendek.

[Nat, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisa kaucarikan informasi tentang James Buchanan Barnes?”]

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Steve bersyukur mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi di atas manusia normal berkat serum super soldier. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Pada saat itu juga ia akan pergi mencari Bucky.

Steve terbiasa menerima rasa sakit semasa tubuh ringkihnya tersungkur di gang-gang sempit Brooklyn. Jadi, kalau hanya menambah sekian guratan luka atau puluhan lebam atau tulang patah demi untuk membawa Bucky pulang, itu bukanlah masalah.

 .

.

.

**the end**

 


End file.
